In some conventional remote scripting environments, data piped from the execution of one command at a remote computer to the execution of a subsequent command is limited or prohibited due to security concerns. Because of these and other limitations in conventional remote scripting environments, the context in which one command is executed at a remote computer is often separate and distinct from the context in which a subsequent command is executed. Thus, in conventional remote scripting environments, two or more commands may not share context with each other and, as a result, no affinity is provided between various commands. Current solutions to this problem include setting the context of a first command while running a second command. Another solution may be to bundle the commands. These solutions, though, can be error prone and reduce the performance of the remote scripting environment.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.